


Attempts Were Made

by vesper_house



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Gen, Slice of Life, Superfamily (DCU), Superman's 80 anniversary, also no, is that going to stop me?, no the superkids do not exist in the same timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/pseuds/vesper_house
Summary: Superkids throw a surprise birthday party for Clark. Needless to say, it could've gone better.





	Attempts Were Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Albilibertea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albilibertea/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Albi! And to Superman of course❤️

Kara is very serious about her duty as the project manager of C.S.B.P. (Clark’s Surprise Birthday Party). It is the perfect opportunity to show Traci and Natasha that she was born to be their wedding planner. She would make this day unforgettable. Magical. Excellent. One of a kind experience for everyone involved. The lovebirds just have to see her in action that does not involve fighting bad guys as Supergirl. To the neat, precise and organized Kara, their maid of honor, throwing a birthday party for Clark is a piece of cake. They will ask her to be the maid of honor eventually, she is sure of it. Sooner than later. Any day now. Really.  
  
If the stupid boys do not ruin everything in the meantime, that is.  
  
“Lois called,” Chris says with a stern face. “She’s stuck in traffic. She may not make it on time.”  
  
“Why she didn’t call me?”  
  
“She said she tried but couldn’t reach you.”  
  
“What? That’s imposs-…” Kara looks at her phone and its dark, absolutely dead screen. “Gosh darn it. Do you have a charger?”  
  
“Nah, I don’t. Ask Laney. He’s literally glued to his phone...”  
  
“Where is he?” Kara looks around the barn. “He was supposed to make the tables ready!” She storms to the door and halts suddenly. A good planner should appreciate the work of others at all times. “Oh, by the way, great job, Chris! You’re the only one I can count on, I swear!”  
  
“You think so?” He smiles happily and looks at the giant sign HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARK hanging from the ceiling. Laney tried to sabotage it with a postscript “it’s a miracle you didn’t kick the bucket yet” but Chris and Jon found a way to cover the remark with glitter and some unicorn stickers. “Totally!” Kara pretends she does not see any shortcomings like the slightly crooked letters or the balloons that could have been more… bouncy. She knows Chris needs reassurance. They all do. “Hey, can you take care of the lights while you’re at it?”

“Sure thing!”  
  
“Thanks!” Kara leaves the barn to look for Laney. They are in the middle of nowhere, about 30 miles away from Smallville. The owner does not live here anymore but keeps it in good shape so the rich city slickers can rent it for wedding receptions. Fortunately, Bruce helped with the bill, satisfying Kara’s curiosity if he knows how much these things cost. (He does not.) She finds Laney at the back of their pickup truck, listening to music so loudly that even the end of the world would not bother him in the slightest. But Kara would, and will. “Hey! What the fuck!” He protests when she pulls at his headphones. “I asked you to do something, remember?”  
  
“There’s still time! The fuck you’re doing!”  
  
“I’m confiscating this until you’re done,” Kara hides his phone in the pocket of her blazer. He rolls eyes at her. “You know I can do all this shit in like, 5 seconds, right?”  
  
“I want everything to be ready before the guests arrive, okay?” She scolds him. “No last minute bullcrap with everyone running around like headless chickens! Just this once and I’ll never ask you anything ever again!”    
  
“Calm your tits, fuck,” Laney gets up, “he knows about everything anyway.”  
  
“What? Did you tell him?”  
  
“No.” This time Laney actually looks a little hurt by the assumption. “But do you really think the kid kept his mouth shut? The only time he doesn’t speak is when he sleeps.”  
  
“Jon made me a pinky promise. He wouldn’t break it. Don’t you roll your eyes at me mister, this is important!” A car shows up on the road to the farm; Kara recognizes Natasha behind the wheel and Mia on the passenger seat. Traci is not there. “Hi girls! Good to see you! You’re looking great!” Kara tries to hide that her palms are sweating a little. “Hi! We almost got lost.” Mia carries a platter of her delicious home baked samoas, outranked only by Ma Kent’s legendary chocolate chip cookies. Kara smells them and drools. “God, I could eat them all in one go… but I won’t! They’re for the guests, of course. Where’s Traci?”  
  
“We forgot about the present,” Natasha says. “She should be here soon.”  
  
“Cool, cool, great. Awesome.”  
  
“Do you need help with anything?” Mia asks when a sound of explosion catches them off guard. It is coming from the inside of the barn. The girls get there to see the whole place nearly buried in flaked balloons. Seems like every single one of them was pinched in the same moment. “What happened?!” Kara yells, her face getting pale. Chris on the other hand is very red. “I’m sorry… I thought he was joking…”  
  
“I never joke around,” Laney floats by the roof, holding a butter knife and looking very pleased with himself. “Jon. Lane. Kent,” Kara wants to strangle him with bare hands, “I swear on everything, I will get you and…” Another unexpected, loud noise spooks everyone in the room. “Hi guys!” Traci materializes in the middle of a bright ring. “Hope I didn’t miss anything, did I?”  
  
“No babe, you just scared the living shit out of us,” Natasha looks at her fiancée and immediately gets starry eyed – the typical side effect of young love. Traci looks around. “What happened here?” That is when Kara gets suddenly pushed to the ground by a shadow moving with super speed. “Knock it off!” Chris yells but the barn door open and close abruptly. “Forget about him,” Kara gets up and realizes Laney took his phone with him. “What’s his problem anyway?” Mia scratches her head. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s clean this mess and…”

“Now the party don’t start til I walk in!” Kon screams loudly as he walks in with bags of groceries. “Oh, what happened here?”

“Nevermind.” Kara’s back in her manager mode. This thing still can be salvaged. “Chris, please get rid of the mess. Mia, can you take care of the tables? Nat, Traci, please help me and Kon with the food.”

“Where’s the cake?” Traci asks. “Don’t worry, Ma should bring it any minute now.” They prepare the snacks and make the barn more presentable. Everything runs smoothly until… “Uh oh…” Kara does not like the sound Kon just made. “What? What is it?”  
  
“I… I think I forgot about beer.”  
  
“You forgot about beer? How is that even possible?!”  
  
“I told you I didn’t want to go to Walmart!”  
  
“What’s so bad about going to Walmart, Kon?!”  
  
“Look, Walmart gives me anxiety okay?! I’ll take fifty exploding volcanoes every day instead of a trip to Walmart!”  
  
“You forgot about BEER of all things! You drink it every time you think no one’s gonna find out! Yeah, I know all about your sneaky-sneaky meetings with Tim and Bart behind ol’ Joe’s gas station! Newsflash, you’re doing a poor job of…”

“Is that Clark’s car?” Chris looks out the window. The rest of the group joins him to confirm that yes, it is Clark’s car. With Clark and Jon inside of it. Two hours too early. “Nooooooo!” Kara just loses it. “What do we do now?!”

“Should I walk out and like… Just ask him to turn around and buy beer for a few dozen people?” Kon suggests nonchalantly. “It’s too late, they’re stopping!” Mia quickly hides the trash bags in a storage chest. “Let’s just say hi to them, all right?” Natasha says when Clark and Jon get out of the car. “He probably knows about everything anyway.” Kara just nods in agreement. There it goes, her big project. The girls will not ask her to be the maid of honor after that failure. She walks out the door to meet the birthday man with her head up. Not everything went according to the plan, but she decides to take it gracefully. “Hey there, big guy and little guy. We were expecting you a little later?”

“I’m afraid it’s my fault.” Clark looks at her, bashful. “I thought something bad was going on because all of you were acting so weird…”

“I tried to warn you!” Jon cries. “Why did you turn off your phone?!”

“My battery died.” Kara sighs. “I uh, didn’t believe Jon when he said it’s all good. Sorry for that, fella.” Clark pats him gently on the head. “I’m just… I think sometimes I get overprotective.”

“Well, since you’re already here, happy birthday.” Kara shrugs her arms. “There’s still plenty of time before the guests arrive so you might as well help us with everything.”

“Great.” Clark beams up with that inner light he carries. “Let’s have some beer and get this party going, shall we?” He does not understand yet why everyone is looking at Kon.

 


End file.
